Richard Meyer
Richard Meyer ( リチャード·マイヤ, Ricardo Meyer o Maia Ricardo en la adaptación portuguésa) es un personaje que fue introducido en las Series Fatal Fury, en KOF hace aparición en la Saga alterna Maximum Impact, pero su primera aparición es en KOF: Maximum Impact 2. Historia Fatal Fury Originario de Brasil, Richard es un maestro de Capoeira que utilizó sus habilidades para entretener a las multitudes. Mientras que se divirtió entretener a las masas y les encantó el reconocimiento por ello, sentía que tenía que seguir adelante. Pasando a los Estados Unidos, Richard hizo su hogar en Southtown. Fue aquí donde inauguró el Pao Pao Café, un club nocturno que recuerda a su país natal, Brasil. A diferencia de las barras en Southtown, Richard no toleraría ninguna discordia causada por los delincuentes y matones en su club, literalmente los echa si lo hacen. Cuando Geese Howard celebró el torneo King of Fighters, Richard entró a promover el Pao Pao Café . Mientras que logró esta meta y abate a varios combatientes en el proceso, que fue golpeado por los Wild Wolves (Terry Bogard , Andy Bogard y el campeón de Muay Thai Joe Higashi). Richard era un buen deportista y al perder el Pao Pao Café se convirtió en lugar de discoteca ideal de Southtown. El club también se convirtió en un punto caliente entre los combatientes, donde pueden entrenar uno contra el otro o simplemente pasar el rato. Esto fue evidente cuando otro torneo King of Fighters estaba en manos de Wolfgang Krauser y todas las peleas fueron transmitidos en vivo en el café. Los beneficios de esa empresa eran tan altos, se combinan con la popularidad actual del club, que Richard tenía dinero suficiente para construir un segundo Pao Pao Café en Southtown. Durante la inauguración de Pao Pao Café 2, con su alumno Capoeira, Bob Wilson, como calidad de gerente, el lugar fue destruido por los gemelos Jin, Jin Chonshu y Jin Chonrei. Como Bob se fue después de que los gemelos Jin habían hecho, Richard se quedo para reconstruir el Pao Pao 2. Después de que reconstruyo el club, el lugar se lo da a Bob, que Richard sentía digno de la plena propiedad a causa de sus impresionantes habilidades. Richard ha dedicado su tiempo a suplicar a las masas y atrayendo la atención tanto para Pao Pao Café. Ha hecho muchos amigos en la comunidad de lucha desde entonces. Mientras que Bob tiene acostumbrado la lucha, Richard tirará hacia abajo una vez más en caso de su impugnación. En KOF En KOF no tuvo apariciones espontaneas pero ha aparecido en KOF: Maximum Impact 2 como personaje adicional sin historia canonica. Solo en los torneos oficales ha estado en cameos como dependiente en el Pao Pao Cafe, quiza se haya retirado aunque no se sabe porque no continua luchando en un KOF. Personalidad Richard le gusta ver lo que ha logrado, y su cadena del Pao Pao Café es lo que más ama. Es una persona muy saliente cuando no anda en su trabajo. Pero después, se lo toma muy en serio. Actores de voz *Kong Kuwata - desde su debut *Kofi Candela - serie Maximum Impact (voz en Inglés) *Masaharu Sato - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Ward, Perry - Serie animada (voz en Inglés) Estilo de lucha El estilo de lucha de Richard se basa en el arte de la Caporeira. En el primer Fatal Fury, tenía una medida de que tomó el techo de su escenario y dio una patada al enemigo. Habilidades *'Acrobacia' - Richard Meyer es muy acrobático debido a su dominio de la Capoeira. *'El bar' - Richard es un experto barman capaz de evocar todo tipo de bebidas y cócteles. Musica Halema Kyou Capoeira Tatakai no Uta (Halema School of Capoeira Fight Song) - Fatal Fury y KOF Maximum Impact 2 Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - Oponente (en la version de NES como personaje disponible) *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - desbloqueable Cameos *Fatal Fury 2 - Final de Terry *Fatal Fury Special - during Terry's ending *Fatal Fury 3 - appears in the background when facing CPU Bob *Real Bout Fatal Fury - En los finales de Andy y Duck King *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - en los creditos finales *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 - En el final de Bob *The King of Fighters '94 - en el stage de Mexico *The King of Fighters XI - en el final del Fatal Fury Team *The King of Fighters XII - Mencion en la historia de Terry *The King of Fighters XIII - conversa con Joe en su historia, mencionado en el final del Women Fighters Team, cameo en el Pao Pao Café *The King of Fighters XIV - en el final del Women Fighters Team *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - Cameo *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - cameo *Days of Memories (titulo cuarto) - en el texto; habla con Terry *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Sprites Fatal Fury: King Of FightersArchivo:Richardmeyer-ff3cameo.gif Diseño en KOF XIII Galeria 04_richard_meyer.png|Richard Meyer en Fatal Fury especiales TV y pelicula Richardmeyerff1.jpg|En Fatal Fury Richard-garou.gif|Richard Meyer en Garou: Mark of the Wolves Richard-ova.jpg|Richard Meyer en Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Ending2.jpg|Richard Meyer en el final del Women Fighters Team. Categoría:Habilidad en Capoeira Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Nacidos en Febrero Categoría:Personajes de Brasil Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Personajes Descalzos